parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall's Big Musical Movie/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Marshall's Big Musical Movie. *Marshall: (Barking and Reading) Marshall's Big Musical! *(Curtain Opens) *(Book Opens) *Cali the Cat: (Laughs) *Marshall: (Barks Hi Out There!, Come On In!) *Cali the Cat: (Laughs) *(Door Opens) *Marshall: (Barks Hi!, You're Here!, Katie!, Ryder!, Look Who's Here!) *Katie: Hey!, Look Who's Here! *Chase: Hi, Hi! *Ryder: Oh!, Good!, You're Here!, Now We Can Get Ready for The Music Show! *Katie: Ah!, We Are Really Going to Need Your Help Today! *Dora: (Snoring) *Ryder: What is That Sound?, Do You Know? *Children: Snoring! *Katie: Snoring?, Is Dora Still Sleeping?, There's No Time for Sleeping!, Will You Go With Marshall and Wake Up Dora?, Excellent! *Ryder: We'll Go Start The Breakfast! *Marshall: (Barks Come On!) *Wubbzy: Dora!, It's Time to Get Up!, Dora!, Wake Up! *Dora: Duck, Duck..., Goose!, (Laughs) *Marshall: (Barks Hi, Wubbzy!) *Wubbzy: Hi, Marshall!, Oh!, Oh!, Hi!, Maybe You Can Help Me!, It's Time to Wake Up Dora!, But She's Not Getting Up! *Marshall: (Barks Oh No!) *Wubbzy: Rise and Shine, Dora! *Dora: (Snoring) *Wubbzy: Will You Help Me Wake Up Dora?, Great!, If We Both Yell, "Wake Up, Dora!", I Know It'll Work!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *Marshall, Wubbzy, and Children: "WAKE UP, DORA!" *Dora: What?, Huh?, Clue?, Oh!, Oh!, It's You!, Buenos Dias!, Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today! *Wubbzy: Dora!, The Big Music Show is Today!, You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Dora: Oh!, Right!, The Big Music Show., The Big Music Show!, It's Today!, The Big Music Show Is..., Is Today!, and I..., I Over Slept!, There's So Much to Do!, We Have to Build A Stage, We Need to Make Our Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We Need to Add A Rehearse, I Don't Think I Can Get Everything Done is Time!, Unless I Have Your Help!, Will You Help Me Get Everything Ready?, You Will?, Exelente!, This is Gonna Be So Great!, It's Called..., The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show!, (Singing) Today's The Day! *Marshall: (Singing and Barking) Today's The Day! *Dora: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Marshall: (Barking and Singing) What Kind of Day? *Dora: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Marshall: (Barking and Singing) A Day! *Dora: (Singing) A Day! *Marshall: (Barking and Singing) A Day! *Dora: For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, and Kai-Lan: (Singing) Show! *Dora: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We're Having A Show Out in The Backyard!, All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) We Can Help With Getting Ready!, We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Dora: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be! *Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) At The Show! *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: Let's Get Ready! *Cali the Cat: Get Ready for What? *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Talking) *Dora: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Marshall and Miss Spider: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Dora: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Deema and Hoho: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Dora: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Wubbzy and Kai-Lan: (Singing) A Day! *Dora: (Singing) A Day! *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) A Day! *Dora: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) Show! *Wubbzy: Dora!, Aren't You Forgetting Something? Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Nick Jr. Female Style Category:Transcripts